My Little Brother
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: What if the Swan family were all native Americans? What if there were four main blood lines in the werewolf shapeshifter world? Bella's mother abandoned her and her father when she was only a month old. But years go by now Bella and her brother Embry have to deal with the threat that's outside of their reservation.
1. Joinin’ the pack

Everyone's been telling me that my body temperature is going up every single day for a few weeks that added up to a month now. And have been asking me if I feel angry or maybe even volatile. But I feel normal as ever like before right now but I know it will change in a matter of time. When I was told about me I thought we were waiting for Jake to phase before anyone else in town could be taken to our side. And now they say that I'm about to phase myself in a matter of weeks maybe a month or two. This is some crazy shit over here with the pack and elders. There has never been a female shifter ever before in a pack and everyone is freaking out. So I, Isabella Ann-Marie Swan of both Uley and Swan lines double gene carrier, am becoming a werewolf the first female shifter.

Okay let me explain here. My birth mother Renée abandoned me when I was a month old and left me with my father when I was with Sarah Black for the day. And it turned out that I am actually Sam Uley's cousin because of that bitch. I found out when I was 4 and he was 5. Since then we were close like I was close with Embry. It's kind like Quil has the Ateara and Swan lines in him because his mom, Theresa, is Dad's sister. So me and him have double whammy's. Maybe that's why I'm going to phase.

So bright and early this morning when I walk into the kitchen I see my baby brother Embry and Dad already up and eating their breakfast cereal that I like also (lucky charms mixed with Kelloggs Krave and double chocolate Krave). It's been about three weeks since my body temperature shot up to about 106.9*. Now I'm just plain hungry maybe even starving because my body temperature keeps burning up calories. I could eat as much as Embry.

"Good morning guys." I greeted

"Good morning Bella sweetheart." Dad said

This is Dad for you. He doesn't know if he should call me Bella or Sweetheart so he does both.

"Good morning Bella." Embry said

"How did both of you sleep?" I ask

"Just Fine." Dad said

"Really Good how about you?" Embry said

"I slept good." I said

"Now how are you feeling today? Angry maybe volatile?" Dad asked

"No. I'm just really really hungry. I could eat as much food as Embry could. If not more." I said

"There's another sign. Two so far just need one more then you will phase and become the first female shifter." Dad said

"Dad if I'm going to phase is there going to be more like me?" I asked

"Possibly seeing that Leah Clearwater has the gene too. Maybe it is just because you are a double gene carrier." Dad said

"Does that mean Quil is definitely phasing?" I ask

"Yep there is nothing to do about it." Dad said

"When you phase there are some things we are going to explain to you. Sam thinks it's a good idea for me to explain it now while you are transitioning into a werewolf." Embry said

"Explain what exactly?" I asked

"Wolf tendencies and such." Embry said

"What tendencies?" I asked

"Imprinting and the pack mind." Embry said

"What are those?" I asked

"Well first there is imprinting. It's were you meet your soulmate the love of your life for the first time after you phase for the first time. Now there are times where your subconscious recognizes your imprint before you meet them or just before you phase into a wolf. And me and the pack think Jake's the one for you because of the way you feel around him." Embry said

"That solves nothing about Jake. Now what about the pack mind you speak of?" I ask

"When we are phased in wolf form together we can communicate with our minds others will call it telepathically." Em said

"Shit you guys can really do that?" I asked

"Yeah it's the only way we can communicate. We can't really use the phone in wolf form. We really don't have fingers there is no wizards of waverly place here. No Harry Potter spells." Embry said

"I didn't mean it like that at all. How does it work?" I ask

"Basically you talk in you mind. What you think in wolf form then everyone else in wolf form will know. Nothing is kept secret unless you know how to control your thoughts." Embry explained

"What's the such?" I asked

"I would rather explain it when Dad is not here. He may murder me in cold blood." Em said going pink

Over the next few weeks closer to that one month mark after Embry explained everything about the such part (like the sex drive) to me I started to go crazy with my feeling more and more angry and wanting to destroy something and burn it to ashes. Dad Sam and Embry say it's my instincts kicking in for some leech fighting action. Sometimes when Embry was in a weird mood he would walk up to me with a huge shit eating smile on his face signaling me to clench up and he would let me punch him any where I wanted on his stomach and face anywhere except the groin. Then Sam just let me punch him when I was bored and the same rules applied to him as they did Em. So I basically walked up to him and started to punch him. I knew I was getting closer and closer to becoming a werewolf with each passing minute. Mom (she adopted me when I was two months old) and Dad were watching me as close with worried eyes like they were when Embry was about to phase for the first time I sometimes thought it was like a tv show to them. Sometimes it was annoying as hell. And made me really really crazy that I got even more mad then before. It gets under my skin. Maybe they want me to phase as soon as I can.

It's been about a month and a half now and I'm the most angry I've ever been. Dad says any day now that I'm about to phase. I'm really getting irritated over this. I want to phase now.

Then it happened. Pain rushed through my body. I heard a ripping noise. When I looked down I saw that I had paws. Black and white paws. I phased right now. I couldn't believe that I phased today.

"Bella are you okay?" Embry's voice ran through my mind

"I don't Emby. I simply don't know. What color am I?" I told him

"You're an Oreo bells. You're a giant flipping mega stuffed Oreo." Embry said

"Great I got myself a new nickname because of you Embry Swan." I said


	2. The murarders code

I sat in the tree house that was behind Quil's house and I was looking to the woods out through the glass less window. It had been three miserable days, three long miserable days since I became a werewolf and I haven't seen my friends Jake (who is like the brother of the group) and Quil (who is me and Embry's cousin) and I haven't even my Sethy. (We like each other a lot). I had sent a text message a couple minutes ago to Seth saying to meet me up here. I've been feeling a bit off and he's the only person who could make me even better then I was before.

Knock knock knock

I looked up to see a happily smiling Seth who is bouncing in the doorway. He looked hot. He was building muscle. I smiled at him then I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. He became my world. All ties to the earth cease to exist. They were replaced onto Seth. He was my everything.

OH, SHIT I JUST FUCKEN HELL IMPRINTED ON MY BEST FUCKEN FRIEND.

"Hey sweetie." Seth said smiling

"Hey Sethy." I said weakly

"Now what's the matter with you my hunny bunny? What's got you so blue? You can't be blue around me. I just can't have it Isabella Ann-Marie." Seth said sounding and looking like Andy Grithith to make me laugh

Seth is the only person I allow to call me Isabella instead of Bella. From him I never minded it. And because he likes to imitate Andy Griffin so much. Sometimes watching that show makes you weird. He walked over to me and sat next to me. The spot I always want him to be.

"Everything is changing around me and I hate it. I couldn't see you or Quil not even Jake the last three days because people thought I'd loose my temper. Then they tell me that something is going to happen to you soon." I said

"How about we go up to Port Angeles and have a day to ourselves. We could turn our phones off and do anything you want. And we will go tomorrow morning." Seth said

He knew exactly what to say to make me the happiest girl on the planet.

"That sounds the best Jake. I just want to be with you all day." I said

"Good I really love that I'm with you. You are the love of my life. Isabella will you be my girlfriend?" Seth said hopefully

"Oh, dear spirits." I thought

"Yes Seth I will. I love you so much." I said

He leaned and kissed me on my lips. Soon it turned heated. We, I mean he, began to fool around. We were like this for a few minutes.

"Seth we have to stop or we won't be able to." I said pulling away

"You're right. We could do that stuff later on down the road." Seth said with a wiggle of his eye brows and a smile

Holly shit how am I going to tell him or the rest of the pack that I imprinted on Seth Clearwater?

Seth stood up saying he need to do something and walked out of the tree house to talk to Quil or someone. Then I get on my phone and called Sam.

After thee rings he picked up the phone. I was lucky he picked it up and not Emily.

"Hi sweets what's up." Sam said

"I just imprinted." I said

"Good on Who?" Sam asked

"On Seth Clearwater." I said

Then there was silence for a minute or two then he came back on.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes I am sure. I spend a lot of time in the head of you and Jared don't I." I said smartassly

Now my Uley half is kicking into action. The Uley family is incredibly stubborn, strong willed and pig headed. And the pack also knew I had this major crush on Seth since I was little.

"I guess you do. So how are we going to play this out." Sam said

"If we tell him about the imprint we have to tell him that he will be phasing soon." I said

"Good point. I'll call Billy and the other elders. We can tell him at lunch tomorrow." Sam said

"Not tomorrow. Me and Seth have plans for tomorrow all day." I said

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Sam asked

"Seth said anything I want and I don't know what I want. All I know is we are turning off our phones for the day." I explained

I knew Sam was not happy with the last part. He liked to keep tabs on me at all times.

"Okay But I want you to turn on your phone and call me when you are coming home. You understand me." Sam said

"Yes Sam understood." I grumbled

I really hated it when I was told what to do. Sam knew that so he tried to give me less orders then the rest of the pack and Sam hated giving orders around.

We hung up and I went inside the house to talk to Uncle Quil and everyone else calls him old man Quil.

"Hello Uncle Quil." I said

"Yes sweetie." Uncle Quil said

"I imprinted on Seth Clearwater today and I don't know what to do. I tried to talk to Sam but it didn't help." I said

"Well we will need to tell him. Then we will have a bonfire." Quil said

Then Quily came in the door with a smirk.

"Hey What are you doing here I thought you were grounded." He said

"I'm not. Mom and dad just locked me in the house so I escaped the house." I said

"Wanna do something right now?" Quily asked with a smile

"Sure what are we going to do?" I asked with a smirk

"Something awesome. Like picking on Jake." Quily said

"Let's do it Quily." I said with a evil smirk


End file.
